<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Not by leousama (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844842">Love Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leousama'>leousama (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Rinniki Nation, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leousama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll always be here for you, Rinne. I love you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hiii sorry for no new chapter yesterday,,,, alsoooo school started again for me soo :( might not be updating as regularly, but we'll see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Should a confession feel this awkward?</em>
</p><p>This thought went through Niki’s mind, as the red-haired male stared at him, waiting for a response.</p><p>Niki stared back at him, not quite knowing what to say.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m in love with ya”,</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Rinne had said, <strong>“I’ve loved ya for years now”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Niki didn’t love him back.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“R-rinne-kun I-“</p><p>“Ya don’ love me?”</p><p> </p><p>The breath got caught in Niki’s throat. <em>Am I that transparent? That obvious?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He couldn’t answer, staring at the floor, feeling the urge to throw up.</p><p>He cared for Rinne, loved him <em>as a friend,</em> for gods sake! He didn’t want to upset him.</p><p>Didn’t want to fake anything either.</p><p> </p><p>“’S o-okay”, Rinne’s voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, no, this isn’t what I want, not at all, I want him to be happy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Rinne, don’t cry. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“How couldn’t I cry, if the only person I ever loved, didn’t love me back?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Niki wanted to reciprocate his feelings so fucking desperately. Unfortunately, one cannot force feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>do</em> love you, just not… y’know… in a romantic sense…”, his words got quieter and quieter until he whispered.</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sorry.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around the taller male, he felt tears wet his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always be here for you, Rinne. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>fin</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways I cried while writing this </p><p>I love reading your comments and receiving kudos !!</p><p>Love, Zion~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>